User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora and friends meet Evelyn and Joathan
(3 years later in Cairo, Egypt) (Museum of Antiquties) Evelyn: "Sacred stones". "Sculpture and Aesthetics". Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two, and volume three. And T--Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? "T". "T", "T", "T", "T". "T". Sora: So this is Cairo, it's way better in Indy's World. Goofy: Hey, we should go check out the Egyptian library. Coco: You said it, Goofy. Clank: Let's wait until she is finished. Eyelyn: (puts the books top of the other books) I'm going to put you where you belong. (Reaches another shelf) (drops a book while a ladder straight up) Ohh! (Gasping) Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! (Gasping, panting) (Timidly) Help. Ooh. Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Whoa-a-aaah! (Falls onto the shelf like the dominos) (Looks at the mess in the library) Oops. Ratchet: Oh boy. Norb: Her boss won't be happy to hear about this. Filburt: It might take us days and weeks to clean it up. Hamm: The mess is big, deep and tall. Jak: He will find out about this big mess right now. Boss: What--How c--I--H-How--Oh, look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Evelyn: I am so sorry. It was an accident. Boss: My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You...are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you? Evelyn: W-Well, you put up with me because I can--I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles, who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why. Boss: I put up with you because your father and mother were out finest pathons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how ling it takes. Straight up this meshiver! (Walks back to his own office). Sora: You okay, miss? Evelyn: Why yes, thank you, i'm all right for now. My name is Evelyn, what are your names. Sora: I'm Sora. Donald: Donald Duck. Goofy: Name's Goofy. Sly Cooper: The Name's Sly. Sly Cooper. Murray: I'm The Murray! Daxter: I'm Daxter. He's Jak. He's with me. Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyer, I come in peace. Sora: He's Ratchet, Clank, Bentley, Timon, Pumbaa, Norb, Dag, Courage, Woody, Hamm, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku, Tom, Jerry, Rocko, Heff, Filburt, Samurai Jack, Scotsman and Bartok. We'll help clean up the damages if you want. (Evelyn, Sora and friends hears loud clanking) Rocko: What's that? Scotsman: It's coming from in there, laddie. Sora: C'mon, let's go check it out. (they walk into the museum) Eyelyn: Hello? Sora: Hello? (Noise thud) (Eyelyn grabs the torch and they walk) Evelyn: Abdul? Mohammed? Bob? (Noise thuds and she gasps) (They walk gently and see what is in it) (Dummy appears Sora and friends scream) (Pumbaa screams) Timon: Whoa! (Evelyn screams and gasps) Jonathan: (Laughing) Daxter: Oh, Jonathan, you scared us. Eyelyn: Have you no respect for the dead? (Jonathan continues laughing) Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them. Evelyn: Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you're ruined your. Now get out! Jonathan: My dear, sweet baby sister and my friends, I'll have you...know...that at this precise moment my career is on a high note. Evelyn: "High note". Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Brembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field. Peabody: It takes us days to clean the library and she was enjoying reading and writing the Egyptian. Jonathan: You'll always have me, old mum. (Both laugh) Jonathan: Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up. Evelyn: Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you-- (Jonathan shows them the Egyptian key) Donald: What is it? Evelyn: Where did you get this? Jonathan: (chuckles) On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I've found something. (Evelyn opens it) Evelyn: Jonathan. Jonathan: Yes? Evelyn: (pulls the map out) I think you've found something. Goofy: Gwarsh, it's a treasure map. (Evelyn opens the map) (In her boss's office) Evelyn: You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it. Boss: Perhaps. Jonathan: Two questions. Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich? Evelyn: He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all. Jonathan: Good. I like this fellow. I like him very much. Evelyn: I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...well, it's Hamunaptra. Sora: Hamunaptra? What's that? Bentley: Hamunaptra is an ancient city in the centuries ago, where Sly's Ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper first stole some kind of book over 3000 years ago. Sly Cooper: That's exactly true, my good man. Murray: Bentley, you and Clank are a genius on our journeys. Boss: Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists. Evelyn: I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed. Jonathan: Are we talking about the Hamunaptra? Evelyn: Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs we're said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt. Jonathan: Yes, yes, i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber. Boss: Heh! Jonathan: Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it. Boss: As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum--Oh, my goodness! Look at that! Rex: Aaah! The map's on fire! Put it out! Put it out! (Jonathan and Evelyn pat the map with their hands and put the fire out) Jonathan: You've burned it! You've burned off the part with the lost city. Sora: Oh man. Ratchet: Now what will we do? Timon: Who will find the Hamunaptra? Mr. Potato Head: Well that's great, who's gonna lead us to it? Boss: It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their live in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most...have never returned. Category:Blog posts